My Darling
by Darknessmaker
Summary: Layla Smith was sent to The Murkoff facility two years ago for.. things normal people would call insane, can she make it out alive? or will she stay for the love of her life?
1. Announcement

**Hello everyone, i wanted to say that i am making a re-make of this story, if anyone would like to beta for me that would be really great!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Yes i have re-made these because i feel like i just went into it way to quickly, so i have done my best to try and fix it. Enjoy **_

**"When i was a boy, My Mother often said to me.. get married boy and see how happy you'll be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can i find, who seems to be just like the little girl i had in mind. I will have to look around until the right one i found" **

Layla awoke to a sharp pain in her private area and wrist, she opened her eyes slightly then closed them again. she felt cold rough hands go across her face and breast as if they were searching for something, She struggled slightly trying to get them away. "Layla open your eyes" Layla stopped and kept her eyes closed tightly "N-No.." She said quietly, She heard a soft sigh and felt a hand quickly go across her face. She quickly opened her eyes and felt the pain on her cheek, She cringed and looked at the male doctor in front of her. "There you are" He said giving her a small smile, Layla growled at the man "Let me go you sick Fuck" she spat out at him. "Now Now.. would be a shame if you couldn't use that pretty mouth of yours" Layla rolled her eyes and sat back in the wooden chair "Bite Me" The man began to smile and spread her legs apart "Gladly"

"Layla can you tell me about your childhood?" Layla sighed at the brown haired woman sitting in front of her "this again miss.." She said rolling her eyes, The woman frowned in concern "I only want to help you Layla.. And my name is Jane" Layla looked down at the grey leather straps on her wrist, She started planning ways to break them and get to Jane. "Well Jane, I come in here everyday and you ask me the same damn questions" Jane sifted in her seat a bit "Well yes.. Because you never answer them.." Layla looked back up at her "what makes you think that I will today?" Jane thought for a moment "Layla, I promise I'm only trying to help you.." Layla glared and spit at Jane's face, Jane jumped and wiped off her face, "Dammit Layla, i only want a few simple answers!" She yelled at her as kept wiping her face. "Look, my childhood doesn't effect me now, I'm sane like you" She said staring at her, "If your sane, then why did you skin a man Layla?" Layla smiled and began to laugh "It was cold.. plus it's the family business." Jane began to write down on her clipboard in front of her "Business?" Layla shook her head slowly and remained silent. Jane sighed softly "Alright fine, you can go back to your room now. Gentlemen if you would please" Both Guards behind Layla nodded and picked her up by her arms dragging her away to her cell.

Layla sat in her cell silently, she traced her fingers across the white checkered wall lost in thought. "Lets go ladies! It's play time!" Commanded a loud voice above her, she sighed snapping out of her thoughts and waited by the door for them to come get her. She watched as the door opened, "Lets go skinner" Layla cringed and followed the security guard outside to what they call "The Play Ground". The Play Ground was where the Patients would be able to run and play, Layla thought it was all just a bunch of bullshit. They would all love to see bloodshed or a fight break out anytime. The other women began to run and yell at the men who were coming out from the other end, Layla rolled her eyes at them and sat down on the floor with her back against the red brick wall away from the rest. She watched as the men began to grab the other women and crosses her arms to her chest, the guards quickly pulled them apart and threw them to the side of them. The women would cry and curl up in fear, as the men would still try to get to them. Layla sighed at them _"It's been a long time for them.. they haven't seen a women or child or even a man in a couple years.. why not let them just fuck and get it over with?"_

As she watched them she saw a tall muscular looking man staring at her, He watched her with a soft and longing look but kept his place on the other side of her. She blinked and glared at him, The man chuckled and looked away. _"Asshole.." _Layla thought to herself, She sighed shaking her head. The man slowly began to walk over to her, She quickly stood and got ready to attack him. He stopped and put his hands up in a surrendering pose "Sorry, I'm not going to hurt you miss" She stopped and narrowed her eyes at him, As she got a better look at him she noticed he was wearing a grey jumpsuit and had a small piece of black hair slicked back on his head. "What do you want?" She asked crossing her arms to her chest. "I only came over to speak with you, since your the only women not screaming at me" He put his arms back to his sides and studied her silently "Very nice.. even in a hospital gown you look stunning" Layla felt her face heat up at the comment and shook it off quickly "I bet you say that to all the women." He chuckled "Oh no.. only you darling" He answered staring into her eyes, Layla couldn't help but melt into his gaze. "i..um.." She quickly stopped talking and looked away from him "Thanks i guess.." The man moved a little closer "Whats your name might i ask?" "It's Layla" "Hm.. Layla.. Beautiful.. my name is Eddie, Edie Gluskin" _**Gluskin..** _The name kept repeating itself in her mind "Charmed" she answered slowly. "Alright! lets go!" Both looked around at the Guards who were shoving the patients back in, Eddie sighed "I'll see you again, miss Layla" Layla shivered at the sound of his voice and nodded slowly. She walked with the other women and slowly peeked at Eddie who was being dragged in. Layla sighed as she walked into her cell _"What the hell is wrong with me.. i basically kept throwing myself at him.. i might be a killer but i don't want to seem like a horny school girl either" _She crawled into her bed and pulled the dirty brown blanket around her _"Maybe.. I'll see him again.. but.. his voice.. it's like he pulls me in.." _She slowly laid down and closed her eyes _"Maybe.. eh just maybe_.. _or i could use his skin for a carpet.." _She let the darkness come as she fell asleep


	3. Chapter 2

Jane sighed and began to twirl her hair with her finger tips; she seemed to be getting nervous, watching the small blonde woman in front of her, struggling to get out of her chair.

"Layla… Tell me about your mother." Layla was sitting in a grey chair, strapped by her wrist and ankles. She looked up at her slowly, slightly dazed.

"I don't want to speak of her Doctor." She replied, lowering her head slightly. Jane sighed and got up from her desk, walking over to her and leaning down to her level.

"Layla... I know it's hard for you, but you need to tell me... The sooner you do, the sooner I can help..." Layla shook her head and leaned back in the chair. "Fine, My mother..." She paused and stopped for a moment, seeming slightly confused.

"Can you not remember?" Jane asked softly. Layla looked at her, noticing the forced gentleness of her voice.

"Stop trying to get on my good side, my mother was a monster, alright?"Layla said quickly as she glared at the woman in front of her. Jane sighed and managed a small smile at her.

"Can you tell me what she did to you?" Layla rolled her eyes and spat.

"It's obvious, Doctor" Jane sat on the edge of her desk and bit her lip for a second before looking down at the floor.

"I see... Alright, you did well today, Layla. You made a lot of progress." Layla looked at her plainly.

"What, do I get a cookie now?" Jane smiled and laughed a little.

"You'll get something, I'm sure" Jane looked back at the two gentlemen standing in the doorway. "Take her back now." She commanded, sitting back at her desk. The men nodded, and started to unstrap Layla. They carried her by her legs and arms, and walked through the silent, checkered hallways. As the men set her down on the cold, white floor of her room, she looked back at them.

"Thanks I guess." Both men nodded and shut the door before locking it. Layla sighed and walked over to the dirty stained mattress. She squinted, noticing a couple of blood stains that looked somewhat fresh. "Ugh..." She groaned as she covered it with the blanket. "Stupid Doctors..." Layla shook her head slowly letting the blonde, greasy hair fall into her face, then blowing it back. Hearing the screams of the woman next door, she looked over.

"Stop! No!" She sounded terrified and weak. Layla sighed and looked away from the white wall.

"Sorry Love" she said quietly looking down at the floor. "I'm so sorry for this Hell..."

"Alright ladies, wake the fuck up!" A loud voice over the intercom commanded. Now was the time to take showers or go outside to "Play". Layla sighed and stood up, walking to the door. She stared, as the men came to drag her outside. They dropped her on the ground and stood against the wall, watching the others. Layla walked over to the corner of the gate and sat down. She watched as the men were dragged outside. She noticed Eddie leaning against the fence opposite her. Deciding to ignore him she looked away. Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she looked over to see Eddie walking towards her.

"Ignoring me today, Love?" He asked giving her a small smile. Layla rolled her eyes at him.

"No I'm not. I just don't feel like talking to you" She replied.

"I see, well do you mind if I sit here, then?" Eddie asked, staring down at her.

''Knock yourself out" She said, bringing her knees to her chest. She felt him staring at her, drawing her gaze to him. "What now?"

"Oh nothing, Darling, I was just admiring your beauty from afar" He answered giving her a slight smile. Layla felt the heat rising to her cheeks and began to glare at him.

"You flatter me still, why do you do that?" His smile faded and his voice picked up a slight angered tone.

"What? I can't compliment you?" He snarled.

"No, it's creepy to me." She said looking away from his now harsh gaze. He stopped and began to chuckle.

"I've scared you, eh? Well forgive me, my lady, for I have done wrong, but I can't help but compliment you" Layla sighed and pushed her legs out in front of her. She looked him in the eyes.

"Again, it's creepy. Stop or I will skin you" Layla growled.

"So you're a skinner, eh?" He said as Layla paused for a moment.

"You've heard of me?" She asked with a confused tone.

"Yes... The only woman to ever get caught wearing the skin of thirty men while living in the street." Layla rolled her eyes and sat back.

"Well what did you do?" She asked, curiosity taking her over.

"Hm... Let's see… What did I get caught for... Oh yes! Forcing women to become my wife." Layla blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Forcing? Why couldn't you just date?" He laughed slightly at her.

"Killing them is more fun." Layla began to laugh with him.

"I guess you're right." He smiled at her and held out his hand. Layla looked at him and took it. Eddie slowly raised it to his lips and softly kissed her smooth skin. Layla blushed and took her hand away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend." he said with a concerned tone. Layla shook her head and stood quickly

"They are telling us to come back inside…" Eddie sighed and stood. "I will see you later today." Layla looked at him

"You mean tomorrow?" She asked as Eddie smiled.

"No, later today." He walked back to the metal door. Layla raised an eyebrow and walked back to her door, slowly going inside.

"Layla, damn it, you can't be talking to anyone, remember?" Jane shouted at Layla. Layla rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"Whatever, mother" Jane narrowed her eyes at her. She froze as she saw guards running past the room screaming.

"Breach! Everyone run!" Jane quickly went to her desk as she heard Layla's straps come undone. Layla smirked as she looked down, slowly standing and walking to Jane.

"Well, Ms. Jane, It was such a lovely talk we had, but now I'm afraid it has to come to an end"

**_Authors Note~~~~~~ _**

Beta: Pikori Delurio

Thanks to the new beautiful beta!~ so now the assholes who are on here can shut up ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**_"_****_It's like a sweet burning sensation.. always wanting the fire to go out but liking the warmth of it. Tell me doctor.. have you ever had this feeling?" The small blonde asked looking up at the young black haired doctor sitting in front of her. _**

**_The doctor shook her head no slowly and proceeded to write down on her small board "No i haven't Layla, but tell me more about the feeling" _**

**_Layla laughed slightly and moved around in her chair making herself more comfortable "Well doctor, it's almost like taking a lighted match and burning it into your skin. It hurts of course but you like the burning sensation it brings" _**

**_"_****_Burning yourself is not a good thing Layla, it's painful and leaves a mark" She answered not looking up from her board. _**

**_Layla slowly stopped laughing and looked at the doctor slowly "Human beings can be painful and leave a mark too, but we don't see anyone leaving them now do we Doctor"_**

**_The Doctor flinched at Layla's sharp tone and looked at her "Yes this is true Layla but i'm here to help you leave this place, Meaning i'm here to make you sane"_**

**_Layla's smile quickly returned as she looked back at the doctor "Yes and i thank you for that.. Ms. Jane"_**

Jane quickly held her hands in front of her defensively "W-Wait a minute Layla, think about what your doing love! i've helped you for years! O-Or i at least tried to!"

Layla scoffed slightly at the fearful tone in her voice and walked over to her putting a hand on her face motioning her to look at her "Jesus your stupid Doc, yes i know you've helped me. but now i'm gonna help you to" She said smiling as she slowly traced a finger down her cheek "I'm gonna send you to that beautiful heaven where you belong, you don't belong in this cruel world Jane"

Jane quickly began to panic and grabbed Layla's arm pulling her into the wall causing her head to smash into it. Layla yelped as she felt the sharp pain in the side of her head and quickly put her hand over it trying to stop the tingling feeling and quickly grabbed a letter opener off of Jane's desk

"Your gonna pay for that Doc" She growled through her teeth.

Jane quickly tried to run for the door but was stopped by a tall slightly muscular figure, Layla's smile quickly faded as she looked at the figures face. It was Eddie, his face was in a twisted grin and had a furious look in his eyes as he stared down at Jane.

"How dare you hurt my darling like that you little insect" He said harshly grabbing Jane's arms tightly.

Jane quickly struggled and screamed for help but was quickly cut off by Eddie covering her mouth "Hush now and hold still" He said as he turned her around putting both arms behind her back, he quickly covered her mouth again and smiled down at Layla.

"Well darling, now she's all yours"

Layla felt her face heat up as she stared at Eddie for a couple seconds, she felt her heart skip a beat as he looked her up and down savoring her figure and look. Layla slowly began to smile as she walked towards Eddie holding the knife in her hand.

"How sweet, a present for me?" She asked looking at him.

"Anything for you darling, go ahead. I know you want to" He said giving her a sickened grin as he held onto Jane's arms more tightly digging his nails into her arm.

Jane quickly looked at Layla in a pleading away and began to breath more heavily feeling blood drip down from the large man's grip. Layla looked down at her and smiled holding up the knife "Well Doc, i cant refuse a valuable gift such as this. So sorry" She said as she stabbed the knife into her chest and swiftly brought it down. Jane screamed in pain and agony as she felt Layla twist the knife and cut off some skin, Layla laughed as she was sprayed in blood and kept cutting in and out of Jane's stomach. Eddie smiled seeing how much Layla was laughing and dropped Jane onto the floor, Layla giggled and kicked her over so she would lay on her back.

"Beautiful work darling" he said as he walked over and began to wipe the blood off of her.

"Thank you, how did you manage to get out of your cell?" She asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh thats an easy one darling, i heard the power go out and the sirens begin to ring. Got up out of my bed and walked to the door waiting for the other inmates to beat the guards to death, slipped out and walked here. Heard your voice and decided to follow it, the nerve of that woman hurting you like that.. it took all the strength i had just to not kill her right then and there"

Layla rolled her eyes playfully "I don't need to be protected, i have everything under control. but thank you for the gift" She said as she walked over kissing his blood crusted cheek.

Eddie's expression then turned soft as he felt the warmth of her lips on his skin and put an arm around her waist "Well the pleasure was all mine darling" he said as he pulled her closer.

Layla quickly pushed herself away from him and made him let go "Don't do that, i'm not your wife"

"Yet" he said before she could finish her sentence

Layla looked at him slowly "Says who?"

"I say" he said his voice turning dark.

Layla scoffed and slowly picked up the letter opener wiping it off on her dress "We will see about that"

Eddie quickly grabbed her by the arms "Oh come now, you don't want to tease me do you?"

"I might want to." She replied grabbing onto his hand " I like you, i'll give you that"

Eddie's smile quickly returned "I'll take that" He said as he dragged her out of the room "Careful though, i have seen the others killing one another"

Layla followed him to the cafeteria but stopped as she heard the moaning and groaning of a man, she stopped Eddie and pointed to the door whispering "Do you hear that?"

Eddie stopped and stayed silent for a few seconds and whispered back "I do, it sounds like someone is eating"

Layla blinked in confusion "Eating?'

"That must be Frank then, we might want to run"

Layla looked at him and quickly grabbed his arm as she heard the sound of a small saw spinning and ran to the end of the hall. She quickly stopped and pulled on the door trying to open it, Eddie walked to the side going into a small room. Layla saw this and began to glare "Fine go hide while i die!" she yelled out to him pulling on the door even more.

The old boney looking man heard her scream and quickly ran down the hallway to her and held up the small saw, Layla closed her eyes and bit her lip waiting for death but then heard the sound of Franks gasp and opened her eyes to see Eddie behind Frank with an expression of hate holding a now bloody wooden board. Frank's head started bleed quickly, he dropped the small saw and fell to the ground gasping and shivering. Layla blinked confusedly and looked at Eddie.

Eddie stepped over him and quickly pulled Layla to him and held her protectively "Your alright now darling.." He said softly petting her hair with his finger.

Layla stood frozen in shock at what just happened, He had protected her. The first man ever to protect her from other person that almost killed her, She slowly began to shake and tear up.

"Oh darling, don't cry.." He said as he lifted up her chin.

Layla looked into his eyes for a split second and slammed her lips into his. Eddie was taken back a bit at the force but slowly returned the kiss softly and pushed her back gently.

"Well then, that was quite a sweet surprise" he said smiling softly at her.

Layla quickly wiped her eyes and shook her head "Don't get any funny ideas, it was just in the heat of the moment"

Eddie chuckled and put his hand on hers softly "Oh come now, let me take care of you Layla.. i can protect and love you"

Layla froze again at his words and looked down at his hand shaking her head "N-No.. i'm just an abused mutt.."

"Your not the only one"

Layla looked up at him slowly seeing his serious soft expression and slowly relaxed "Fine..i will let you, but don't screw up"

Eddie began to smile again as he lifted her up and kissed her softly, Layla kissed back and made him put her down "Come on, others will come soon"

Layla nodded and grabbed onto his arm, as Eddie led her outside she could hear heavy breathing and some men laughing and playing. She tried to ignore it and held onto Eddie's arm more tightly, He kept her close and led her down some small stairs to a large sewing room. Layla looked around and slowly let go of him "How dusty.." She said looking at the cobwebs on the small sowing machines.

Eddie chuckled and grabbed some fabric from a nearby table "How about we make you another dress, hm?" He asked holding onto the white lacy fabric.

Layla blushed slightly "You can make dresses?"

"Of course darling" He answered smiling.

Layla sighed softly and nodded "Go ahead then"

Eddie quickly got to work and kicked the small generator on the floor to work, after it sprung to life he went over to one of the small machines and sat down. Layla sat at a nearby table and leaned on her hand watching him as he worked. Eddie looked up at her every now and then to smile or make a face at her to get her to giggle.

"Alright it is done" He said cutting some string on the fabric.

Layla looked over as Eddie held it up to her, The dress was to her knees with short sleeves with small strings in the back. It was small and fit her figure well. Eddie helped her put it on and tied the back of it so it would stay on her. Layla looked at herself in a small mirror and started to rub the dirt and blood off of her face smearing it.

"Here darling, let me help you" He said as he brought her over to a seat.

Layla huffed in disagreement but sat up and stood still, Eddie grabbed a small piece of cloth and wetted it in a small sink in the back of the room. He walked over and gently wiped the dirt and blood off of her face, he slowly raised her up and brought her to the sink.

"Your hair is dirty darling, lean down and close your eyes.."

Layla did as she was told and felt him bring her hair into the sink and turned on the water, She felt a warm feeling and slowly relaxed as she felt fingers go through her hair gently. Afterwards he quickly pulled a shirt off of a nearby table and began to gently dry her hair. As she stood up he brushed his fingers across her now clean straight hair and squeezed some water out of it "There, beautiful" he said smiling at her.

"Now for you.." She said softly grabbing his arm and dragging him to the table.

He chuckled and sat down for her, She grabbed the wet cloth and slowly began to wipe off the dirt and blood from his face. She accidentally went over a small rash on his cheek and felt him flinch "Oh i'm sorry..i'll be more gentle with that" She said as wiped off all the rest. She ran her fingers through his small part of hair and lowered herself onto his lap to get more closer. Eddie smirked and slowly put his hands on her legs. Layla noticed this and gave him a stern look

"Don't push your luck boy" She said moving his hands.

Eddie laughed slightly and looked up at her "Sorry darling, cant help it"

"You can help it, i'm sure" She said wiping down to his neck getting the dirt off.

Eddie sighed in relaxation and closed his eyes, Layla slowly stood and threw the small cloth away. "Don't you think you should change as well?" She asked sitting in a chair by him.

"Hm, your right i should" he said opening his eyes again, he stood walking back over to the fabrics and picked out a small light black fabric and brought it over to the machine, he sat and began to work again. Layla stood and decided to walk around to get a better look at the place. But stopped as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she quickly ran back to Eddie but saw he was no where to be found. She quickly began to panic and ran around trying to find a place to hide, she found a couple old lockers and quickly put herself in it and closed the door.

A small man in an inmates outfit quickly ran into the same room she was in, he looked scared to death and had dried blood on his leg. Layla quickly covered her mouth and lowered herself down so he couldn't see her. She heard the locker beside her open and close then heard Eddie humming sweetly. Layla quickly stood back up again and saw he had made himself a black tux and sewed in a small bow-tie.

"Darling! i promise i wont hurt you, come out of there" He said walking to the locker beside her.

Layla slowly lowered herself again feeling almost hurt, he heard the man scream in the locker as Eddie dragged him out. Layla began to tear up and quickly covered her eyes as she heard the screaming slowly fade _"Love huh.. so much for that..i'm so stupid" _She thought as she slowly opened the locker and stepped out. She clenched her fist to her chest and slowly walked following a small blood trail left by the man, She stopped when she heard the sound of a large saw. Color quickly drained from her face as she looked in to see Eddie laying the man over a metal table and throwing his head onto the saw.

"So sorry darling, love isn't for everyone" he said shaking his head and sighing.

He stopped as he heard a small noise and looked over at Layla who was now shaking in fear and hurt. he stopped smiling and quickly went over to her "Layla, there you are love" He said as he gently put his arms around her.

"No, don't touch me. go back to loving the rest of them" She quickly replied pushing him away from her.

Eddie's eyes widened slightly as he looked back at what he had done "No darling! i don't love them, i love you.. i'm just trying to fix them"

"Fix them..?" Layla asked slowly turning back to him.

"Thats right, they don't deserve life Layla. They are leeches and are the perfect one for me" He said reaching out for her hand and gently holding it. "Besides, they will make silent wedding guest"

"For what wedding?" Layla asked raising an eyebrow.

"For us!" he said in slight happiness and excitement. "I want to marry you Layla!"

Layla blinked in confusion and thought for a minute "Well, you didn't ask properly"

Eddie chuckled and got down on one knee holding her hand gently "Layla, i want to love and protect you and to start a family with you. Will you be my wife?"

Layla couldn't help but feel her mouth curl into a smile "Yes, i will"


End file.
